Le Carnet
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: C'était une stupide idée dès le départ, et pourtant, Lovino avait accepté de tout écrire dans un carnet. SpaMano


**Le Carnet**

**Résumé : C'était une stupide idée dès le départ, et pourtant, Lovino avait accepté de tout écrire dans un carnet.**

**Pairing : SpaMano**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : relations sexuelles **_**implicites**_** et violence **_**violente**_**.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les lamas présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Et ne vous emballez pas avant de lire cette histoire, car il n'y a malheureusement pas de lama.**

**A/N : J'ai regardé mon Journal intime Hannah Montana (Je ne l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai gagné dans un concours sur Disney Channel) et je me suis dit, 'tiens, Lovi a un journal ...' et cette idée est née.**

**Tout est écrit sans préparation, donc l'histoire est née d'elle-même, ce qui fait qu'elle est super clichée et sans suspens …**

**Ça date du 24 octobre 2013, c'est pour dire comme c'est vieux … *regarde la date* Holy fuck ça va faire un an !**

**Mathilda = nyo!2p!Canada**

**Le Carnet**

_Le 24 octobre 20XI_

_Cher carnet,_

_Non, putain, je n't'appellerais jamais 'journal' ! Feli, c'est mon débile de frère, m'a offert ce carnet pour mon anniversaire. Il a dit que c'était pour me défouler, puisqu'il semblerait que je sache écrire, et blah blah blah, personnellement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Et si j'écris, c'est juste pour me passer le temps, parce que je m'emmerde royalement, pas du tout parce que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un ..._

_Je m'appelle Lovino Vargas, j'ai quinze ans et je viens d'entrer au lycée. Je me fais vachement chier là-bas ... C'est parce que je suis surdoué, tu vois. Je suis une putain de machine. Alors je m'emmerde en classe._

_Les profs m'ont déjà refilé un des élèves qu'ils n'arrivent pas à gérer. Il s'appelle Antonio, mais je l'appelle le connard aux tomates, parce que sérieux, putain, il ne bouffe que ça, bordel ! Il dit que ça l'aide à garder la ligne ... C'est des pensées de gonzesse ça !_

_Je suis dans une école catholique, c'est super strict. On porte des uniformes et tout le bordel ! Je sais pas si je pourrais tenir toute l'année avec mon secret ... Surtout si la prof de religion continue de dire des conneries sur les homo à tous ses cours ..._

_C'est pas que je suis un gros pédé ! Putain non ! Faut pas croire ça ! C'est juste que je m'intéresse à ... l'anatomie masculine. Mais c'est juste parce que je suis moi-même un mec, et que je veux en savoir plus sur moi-même, c'est tout ! Les bites dans le cul, c'est pas mon truc d'accord ! Il y a de la merde là-dedans, bordel !_

_Bon, grand-père m'appelle pour aller manger, alors à plus, ou pas ducon._

_Lovino V._

Lovino n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Quelqu'un avait réussi à mettre la main sur son carnet, et il était maintenant publié dans le journal de l'école. Il avait réussi à passer toute sa scolarité sans se faire remarquer, autre que par ses retenues pour son mauvais langage, et maintenant, sa vie privée était étalée sur chacune des pages du journal. Le contenu entier de trois années au lycée, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses humiliations et ses histoires de cœur.

_Le 27 novembre 20XI_

_Cher carnet,_

_Je sais que ça fait un mois que j'ai pas écris, mais rien à foutre, je fais c'que j'veux. Je suis nerveux parce qu'aujourd'hui le connard aux tomates vient dormir à la maison. C'est pas que je suis nerveux parce que c'est LUI qui vient ... Non, c'est juste que j'aime pas quand les gens envahissent mon espace personnel ..._

_Antonio vient d'une famille super catholique, c'est encore pire que la mienne ! Ils font des putains de prières et tout ! Tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit, et même à table ! T'imagines ? La loose, putain ... Le jour où Grand-Père m'oblige à faire ça, j'me casse de la baraque bordel !_

_Bon, voilà le gros nigaud qui arrive, bye, enfoiré._

_Lovino V._

Le pire, c'était que Lovino parlait d'absolument tout dans son carnet, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée dès le début ! Ils allaient aussi découvrir les secrets d'Antonio ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les avait écrits ? Il était vraiment stupide !

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, les gens le mitraillaient du regard. Il essayait de garder la tête haute et de marcher fièrement, mais le poids de toutes ces personnes sur le dos était lourd à porter. Il voulait se rendre sur le toit et méditer tout ça.

_Le 27 Novembre 20XI (bis)_

_Cher carnet,_

_Je sais que j'ai déjà écrit aujourd'hui, mais il s'est passé un truc trop bizarre avec le connard aux tomates. Il a un peu abusé de la sangria de grand-père, et il s'est mis à me dire des trucs super personnel, putain ... J'étais trop gêné ! Et là comme il dort comme un putain de bébé espagnol, je vais te raconter._

_Il m'a dit "Je suis le mal, Lovi !" (Cet enculé m'appelle Lovi et je déteste ça, putain ! Et si je l'autorise à me désigner ainsi, c'est juste parce qu'il est trop stupide pour retenir un prénom à trois syllabes autre que le sien !) "J'ai des pensées impures qui concerne sous la ceinture", alors moi je lui ai expliqué que c'était juste ses putains d'hormones sexuelles qui travaillaient, et il m'a regardé et dit "Ce sont des pensées malsaines impliquant des hommes, Lovi."_

_Je me souviens exactement de ses phrases. (Et même de son putain de visage ! Il était à deux doigts de chialer !). Et ça peut paraître étrange, mais je ne m'étais encore jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment-là._

_Je crois que ... Je crois que j'ai les mêmes pensées malsaines que lui ..._

_Bonne nuit, trou du cul,_

_Lovino V._

Lovino courut jusqu'au toit où Antonio était déjà. Il se tenait assit contre la grille et avait le journal de l'école entre ses mains. L'italien essaya de s'enfuir, mais Antonio l'avait déjà vu.

- LOVINO ! cria-t-il une once de d'agressivité dans son regard, comment as-tu pu écrire tout ça dans un journal ?!

Lovino baissa la tête. Il était venu pour trouver du réconfort, et voilà que maintenant, il se faisait engueuler.

- Je ...

- T'es stupide ou quoi ?!

Lovino sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Antonio avait tous les droits d'être en colère, et l'italien n'était qu'un idiot.

_Le 24 Décembre 20XX_

_Cher carnet,_

_Je crois que je vais garder ce rythme, je n'écrirais qu'une fois par mois, j'ai vraiment pas que ça à foutre, bordel !_

_Antonio passe Noël avec sa famille. Nous aussi, sauf qu'on fait ça avec un plat de pâtes devant la télé. Je crois qu'Antonio va à la messe et tout le bordel._

_Putain ... Il vient de m'envoyer un SMS. "Tu me manques, Feliz Navidad ! :)"_

_C'est quoi cette merde ?! Comment ça je lui manque ?! On s'est vu tous les jours de la semaine depuis qu'il est venu dormir ! C'est pas un jour sans moi qui va le tuer, surtout que j'ai rien de spécial ou quoi que ce soit ..._

_Je lui ai répondu "Va te faire foutre, enfoiré !" et il m'a envoyé un p'tit cœur en réponse. Je crois qu'il a craqué son slip ..._

_Joyeux Noël, carnet de merde,_

_Lovino V._

- Tu te rends compte que mes parents reçoivent ce journal chez eux ?! cria Antonio en se levant et en pointant Lovino du doigt.

Il se crispa sous le ton employé par l'espagnol. Sa famille allait être si déçue ... Ils allaient sûrement renier Antonio, et c'était entièrement sa faute.

_Le 17 Février 20XI_

_Cher Carnet,_

_J'ai pas écrit le mois passé, mais c'est parce qu'il s'est rien passé de palpitant dans ma vie, à part le fait que je suis beaucoup sorti avec le connard aux tomates._

_Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la plus grosse boulette de toute ma vie ... J'ai toujours été un incapable, mais là j'ai dépassé les bornes._

_On était à la patinoire et je montrais à ce crétin comment tenir debout. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, il est parti s'assoir sur un banc en boudant. (Et non ducon, c'était pas le contraire ! Et si ça avait été le cas, sache que si je boudais c'était parce que j'avais mal aux pieds et non parce que je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout !). Je me suis assis près de lui, et j'ai attendu qu'il ne râle plus._

_Alors il a ... il a posé sa main sur la mienne. Juste comme ça, gentiment ... Et moi, j'ai tout de suite senti mes putains de joues rougir comme une saloperie de fille !_

_Mais je ... je n'ai pas bougé ma main, alors il est venu plus près de moi, et il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'étais si bien dans ses bras que ça m'en donnait la nausée ! Il a passé une main dans mes cheveux, et il m'a dit que j'étais adorable quand je boudais (je te rappelle que c'était carrément lui qui boudait, putain ! Moi j'étais venu le consoler comme l'homme que j'étais, bordel !)_

_Et c'est là que j'ai craqué mon slip. Je l'ai ... putain j'ai honte ... Je l'ai embrassé sur la bouche. Sur le coup ça m'a paru normal, mais après je me suis vite reculé en me rappelant que les mecs faisaient pas ça entre eux ! Et j'ai vu dans ses yeux que je l'avais blessé, alors j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis cassé._

_Je suis vraiment trop con, putain ! J'ai embrassé un garçon, c'était mon premier baiser, et j'ai adoré ..._

_Je parie que je suis un gros pédé ..._

_Lovino V._

- Et pour moi ?! cria Lovino à son tour, tu crois que c'est facile peut-être, enfoiré ?! Je sais même pas qui me l'a volé !

Lovino retenait des larmes de colère. Il était venu sur le toit dans l'espoir de trouver du réconfort, et il était tombé sur Antonio qui le haïssait maintenant ...

Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur le coupable, qu'il trouve le responsable de son malheur.

_Le 24 Février 20XI_

_Aujourd'hui ça fait une putain de longue semaine qu'Antonio ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Il m'évite à l'école, et il est hors de question que j'aille le voir pour m'excuser ! j'ai ma putain de fierté italienne, moi !_

_Mais quand même ... Il me manque un peu ... Je pense à lui souvent (mais pas trop, bordel !) ... J'ai envie qu'on sorte tous les jours comme avant, mais je suppose que j'ai tout fait foiré ... Je sers vraiment à rien ..._

_Je suis une sous merde,_

_Lovino V._

Lovino passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour essayer de cacher les larmes qui coulaient, mais Antonio les avait vues. Son visage agressif fondit aussitôt, et il se leva. D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha de Lovino.

_Le 30 mars 20XI_

_Cher Journ... Carnet, putain !_

_Antonio est venu chez moi aujourd'hui. On ne s'était plus parlé depuis l'incident à la patinoire, et d'un coup, PAF! il se pointe à ma porte ... Et après ..._

_Il a demandé à ce qu'on aille discuter dans ma chambre et ... Bon, je vais pas tourner autour du putain de pot, je vais dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé !_

_J'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre derrière-moi et il s'est jeté sur mes lèvres ! J'ai même pas réfléchit et je l'ai aussi embrassé, comme le gros pédé que je suis ! Après il m'a porté sur le lit, et c'est là que j'ai dit stop parce qu'il commençait à me foutre les boules ..._

_Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de m'avoir ignoré, et je l'ai engueulé (bien fait pour lui !). Il a dit qu'il ne supportait pas se sentir loin de Dieu, et qu'il me prenait pour une des tentations de Satan (je l'ai frappé pour celle-là)._

_Après il s'est mis à pleurer comme quoi il irait en enfer pour ce qu'il venait de faire (C'était à la fois mignon et complètement con), et moi je lui ai répondu que Dieu pardonnait tous les hommes (c'est quoi cette connerie ?)._

_Comme le bon naïf qu'il est, il m'a cru, et on a recommencé à s'embrasser. Après plusieurs heures allongé dans mon lit à discuter, il m'a dit qu'il devait rentrer, et il est retourné._

_Je suis maintenant sûr d'être un gros pédé._

_Lovino V._

- Je suis désolé, Lovi ... Pleure pas, je t'en prie ...

Il captura les lèvres de Lovino dans un doux baiser, et l'italien se calma aussitôt. Il le serra fortement dans ses bras, et Lovino se détendit un peu. Antonio fit s'assoir Lovino là où il se trouvait juste avant, le journal entre les mains.

Il lança un regard discret vers Antonio qui hésitait entre hurler sa colère et consoler son petit-ami. Il finit par soupirer et sourire à l'italien.

- Je peux le lire avec toi, Lovi ?

L'italien secoua la tête. Hors de question, et de toute façon Antonio n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait lire s'il n'avait pas apprécié que son secret soit divulgué.

- Allez, Lovi, j'en suis au 1er Juillet, et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé~!

- Putain non ! Pas ça !

_Le 1er Juillet 20XI_

_Cher Carnet,_

_Alors, ça fait un bail, huh ? J't'ai manqué ?_

_Je suis hyper nerveux ... Antonio m'a envoyé des liens de sites qui explique la sexualité des gays (Il ne veut plus que je dise 'gros pédé'). J'ai lu le machin, et c'est absolument dégueulasse ! Les organes peuvent être __**déchirés**__ si mal préparé !_

_J'ai faillis vomir pendant la vidéo du mec qui montrait comment évacuer le sperme de son cul ..._

_Antonio est vraiment un pervers ... C'est bizarre pour un catholique, non ? Putain, en quoi je l'ai transformé ?! Je suis peut-être vraiment une tentation de Satan en fait ..._

_Au fait, tu connais la meilleure ? Antonio vient dormir à la maison ce soir ! J'ai trop peur qu'il me viole ! Je suis pas prêt pour le sexe ! C'est vraiment trop dégueulasse !_

_Lovino V._

- 'J'ai trop peur qu'il me viole', Lovi ? Ahahaha~!

Lovino rougit et donna un coup de point sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

- Lovi ... Tu sais, j'avais très peur aussi ... Mais, je me disais que je serais avec toi, alors tout irait bien.

Il lui sourit, et Lovino sentit son corps se réchauffer.

_Le 3 Juillet 20XI_

_Cher Carnet,_

_Je parie que tu meurs d'envie de tout savoir ..._

_Antonio est venu chez moi, et après qu'on ait regardé un film, on est monté dans ma chambre. Mon cœur battait comme un putain de tambour ! Je suis sûr qu'on pouvait l'entendre dans toute la baraque !_

_On s'est embrassé sur le lit, il était allongé sur moi, et j'étais hyper nerveux, et en même temps, ça m'excitait ... Alors ses mains ont commencé à voyager Sud ..._

_On a pas couché ensemble ce soir-là, on s'est juste erg ... masturbé ..._

_Antonio se sentait coupable parce qu'apparemment coucher avant le mariage est mal (de toute façon on a pas le droit de se marié), et se masturber est un péché ..._

_Bah si c'est le cas, j'ai droit à une place d'honneur aux enfers ..._

_Antonio a encore dormi à la maison le jour d'après, mais on a rien fait d'autre que de prendre une douche ensemble ... et s'embrasser un peu ... bordel ..._

_Salut, loser,_

_Lovino V._

- Maintenant que j'y pense, dit Antonio, ton grand-père emmène toujours Feli au restaurant quand je viens dormir ...

Lovino hocha pensivement la tête.

- Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ...

Antonio posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lovino.

- Maintenant il ne doutera plus, lui aussi il a reçu le journal, je suppose ...

_Le 12 Décembre 20XII_

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis tombé sur le truc le plus dégueulasse de toute ma vie ! J'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre de mon frère par accident pendant la nuit, et il était en train de se branler, putain !_

_Il me faut quelque chose pour effacer ça de mon esprit ... Antonio ... Oui, Antonio est bien, lui ..._

_Je l'aime vraiment de plus en plus ... Ça va bientôt faire un an depuis que je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois. J'en reviens pas que ça fasse aussi longtemps, bordel ..._

_Il ... Il est vraiment spécial ... Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux ..._

_Lovino V._

- Aw~! Lovi t'es adorable !

- J'ai vraiment écris comme une fille ce jour-là ... Regarde ! J'ai même mis 'Cher Journal', putain, j'avais même pas vu !

Antonio rit puis regarda la prochaine date. Il cessa de rire, et regarda Lovino avec des yeux apeurés.

- Oui, connard, j'ai écrit ça aussi ...

_Le 15 Février 20XII_

_Cet enfoiré a oublié ! J'en reviens pas, quel connard ! Lui qui se dit putain de romantique ! QUEL FILS DE PUTE ! JE LE DETESTE !_

_Qu'il n'essaie même pas de venir me voir aujourd'hui en s'excusant, je l'enverrai ce faire foutre ! Qui oublie la Saint Valentin, putain ? Surtout un espagnol, il est censé être romantique bordel de merde !_

_Je le hais !_

_Lovino V._

Antonio soupira devant Lovino qui boudait. Il ne l'avait toujours pas pardonné pour ça, et le connaissant, il ne le ferait certainement jamais ... Mais au moins, Antonio s'était racheté pour leur un an ensemble.

Il regarda la prochaine date et se crispa.

- Lovi ! T'as même pas raconté nos un an !

- Tss, c'est mon journal, et il y a des choses que je voulais garder pour moi ...

- Mais ... Notre première fois ...

- Soit heureux putain, sinon elle se serait retrouvée dans le journal de l'école !

Lovino sourit, il était soulagé qu'Antonio ne lui en veuille plus, ou qu'il ne criait plus du moins ...

_Le 24 Août 20XII_

_Cher Carnet,_

_Je crois que ça fait trente-deux jours que je n'ai plus vu Antonio. Il est parti en vacance chez sa famille en Espagne._

_Putain, ce que cet idiot me manque ... Je pensais pas que son absence se ferait autant remarqué ... J'ai perdu la blinde de poids, et je ne mange même plus de tomates parce que ça me fait penser à lui._

_Je suis sûr d'être amoureux de lui, comme un digue même ... Je crois que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui ..._

_Lovino V._

Antonio rougit en lisant les dernières lignes et serra Lovino dans ses bras. L'italien le repoussa et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

- T'écrivais de moins en moins Lovi ...

- J'avais pas que ça à foutre ... Quand tu n'étais pas là je ...

- Tu ... ?

Lovino rougit et regarda le sol.

- Je regardais les chaînes espagnoles toute la journée ...

Antonio rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_Le 31 Septembre 20XIII_

_Cher Carnet, c'est enfin la dernière année de lycée ! Cet enfer est presque terminé, putain ..._

_T'imagines que j'ai du écrire une dissertation contre le mariage gay ? La prof voulait envoyer tous nos travaux au gouvernement, mais le mien et celui d'Antonio étaient ... epic fail ... Je me suis marré à trouver des arguments de merde dans le genre 'Déjà qu'avant ils voulaient autoriser un noir et une blanche à se marier, alors imaginer deux personnes de même sexe !'_

_J'ai bien rit au texte d'Antonio aussi qui disait 'Non aux mexicains et non aux pédés'. J'ai jamais été aussi en symbiose avec ma prof d'anglais ..._

_Lovino V._

Antonio rit.

- Oh, mon Dieu, les dissertations ... C'était si chouette à écrire !

- Tu l'as dit, putain ! Et tu te souviens de la pièce de théâtre en littérature ?

Antonio réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

- Oh ! Oui, la pièce de Shakespeare qu'on a dû jouer par groupe de quatre ? On était tombé sur Roméo et Juliette ...

- Et j'ai fait un Roméo qui trouait le cul ! Littéralement ...

- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu avais tâché ma belle robe !

- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir coucher dans les coulisses !

Antonio rit et regarda la prochaine date.

- Oh, c'était il y a deux jours ça ...

_Le 14 juin 20XIII_

_Cher Carnet,_

_J'en reviens pas d'avoir fini le lycée sans un seul problème ! Enfin, c'est pas encore fini mais bon …_

_Il reste quoi ? Moins de vingt jours ? C'est les examens, et comme je suis un putain de génie, j'ai pas besoin d'étudier et tout le bordel !_

_J'ai trouvé les études que je vais faire plus tard. J'ai bien envie de faire avocat, parce que j'ai de la répartie et que je suis malin. Le problème, c'est que je vais devoir déménager loin d'ici et loin d'Antonio ..._

_Je suppose qu'il ne me suivra pas ... Je sais qu'il m'aime et tout, mais je ne vais pas le faire quitter sa famille juste pour moi, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse son coming-out, je veux pas qu'il sacrifie sa famille pour moi, putain !_

_Antonio veut faire des études d'agriculture. Ça lui irait bien de travailler dans les champs torse nu, le corps léché par le soleil ..._

_Je m'égare, bordel ..._

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le dire à Antonio. J'ai vraiment pas envie de le quitter putain, je l'aime comme un dingue ... C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il s'accroche à moi si je ne suis pas là pour le faire remonter ..._

_J'ai vu plein de film où les couples avaient des relations à longue distance … C'est trop chelou, je veux pas de cette merde, et pourtant, c'est la meilleur solution …_

_Je crois que je vais rester ici … C'est con que tu sois un journal et que tu puisses pas me répondre … Carnet de merde !_

_Lovino V._

Antonio regarda Lovino avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Tu ... Tu t'en vas ?

Lovino regarda le sol, préférant ne pas répondre. Antonio avait tout lu, il connaissait la réponse.

- Il faut que tu t'en aille, Lovi ! C'est ton rêve de devenir avocat !

- T'es con ou quoi ? Et toi je fais comment pour te gérer si je suis loin ?

Antonio le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Je vais venir avec toi !

- Q-Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ?! Et tes études, crétin ?!

L'espagnol lui sourit et enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Si tu deviens avocat, alors je deviendrais femme au foyer ...

- Tu veux dire homme au foyer ?

La conversation fut interrompue par des pas précipités montant les escaliers du toit. Lovino jura, et Antonio serra son petit-ami de manière protectrice dans ses bras.

Trois élèves de dernière année fracassèrent la porte contre le mur. Lovino se leva, et Antonio fit de même. Les élèves avaient l'air inoffensif, mais Lovino reconnaissait un des leur comme étant un élève albinos transféré cette année depuis une école publique.

Lovino sentait son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, et non, ce n'était pas de la peur putain ! Antonio lui souffla qu'il devait s'échapper avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate, et Lovino ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne reviens pas.

Sans même prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire, Lovino courut vers la sortie, et parvint à passer la porte et à dévaler les marches. Il se cacha sous la cage d'escalier en attendant qu'Antonio fasse de même.

Après quelques minutes, Antonio n'était toujours pas redescendu. Lovino sentait l'anxiété monter en lui. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il lui avait dit de ne pas revenir mais ... Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Il se décida et se leva. Il n'allait pas laisser Antonio tout seul. Il grimpa les marches, se craqua les doigts et posa sa main sur la clinche en soufflant un coup sec.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'extérieur et Lovino fut projeté en avant. Il atterrit tout droit dans la poitrine d'Antonio qu'il reconnut à l'odeur de pain et de terre qui lui était si familière.

- Lovi ! J'allais venir te chercher ! Il faut que tu rencontres mes nouveaux amis !

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux et prit la main de Lovino pour le tirer vers l'extérieur.

Debout les bras croisés, il y avait deux blonds et un albinos. Ils se présentèrent comme Francis, Matthew et Gilbert. Ils étaient tous en dernière année, sauf Matthew qui était dans la même année que Feliciano. Lovino les regarda sans comprendre puis fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous ouvrez la porte comme des brutes et après vous voulez juste parler ? J'y crois pas …

Le grand blond, Francis, prit la parole :

- C'est Gilbert, il n'a aucune patience …

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous parler les gars ! On sait qui a fait le coup, et si on ne l'arrête pas, il va recommencer !

Lovino se figea net, et à ses côtés, Antonio fit un pas en arrière.

- Q-Qui c'est ?! cria Lovino. Je vais lui faire bouffer du gravier à cet enfoiré !

- C'est Arthur, dit Francis en croisant les bras. Il voulait se venger et humilier Antonio.

L'italien se tourna vers Antonio qui était tout pâle. Une lumière meurtrière passa dans son regard et fit frissonner Lovino.

- Et il a fallu qu'il humilie mon Lovi en même temps ?! Ce connard ! Il va me le payer !

- On se calme, l'asticot ! dit Gilbert en se mettant devant Matthew. T'es pas le seul à avoir des comptes à régler. Le contenu de mon journal est bien pire que vos amourettes les gars, et la réputation de Mattie est en jeu !

Lovino se tourna vers le petit blond sans comprendre. Il baissait les yeux et cherchait à éviter l'attention.

- Arthur veut mettre mon journal sur Facebook, et ça tuerait Mattie pour toujours.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Lovino. On attend que les heures passent et qu'Antonio se fasse virer de chez lui ?

- Encore mieux, répondit l'albinos. On va aller le dire à un adulte !

Un silence de mort tomba sur le toit pendant lequel tout le monde se regardait sans osez dire un mot. Ce fut le petit Matthew qui brisa le silence.

- Sérieusement, Gil ?

- Tu crois que la principale est d'accord de diffuser ce genre de truc dans le journal de l'école ? répliqua Gilbert en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Matthew. Non non, elle ne veut pas que sa réputation soit mis en danger … Elle ne peut pas renvoyer les cent élèves du club de journalisme, ce serait injuste … L'article est anonyme, mais on a un nom … Il sera renvoyé sur le champ ! Et si on explique qu'il a aussi mon journal, alors on sera tranquille … La principale voudra le récupérer pour me le rendre et boum ! La réputation de Matt est sauvée !

Encore une fois tout le monde fixa l'albinos comme s'il était un éléphant dans la pièce. Tout le monde sembla peser le pour et le contre puis finalement, Antonio hocha la tête.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée … mais après la remise des diplômes …

- On lui casse la gueule ! fit Gilbert en levant les bras au ciel.

Lovino se demandait tout de même comment ces gens savaient qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur et pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Il leur posa la question en plissant les yeux.

- Duh ! Il couche avec notre sœur ! fit Francis en mettant sa main sur la tête de Matthew. Il a pris le journal quand Gilbert a été assez con pour l'emmener à la maison.

- Hey ! Je savais pas qu'il sortait avec Mathilda !

Gilbert expliqua que Mathilda, la sœur jumelle de Matthew, dormait dans la même chambre que son frère, et cela avait été une grosse surprise quand Mathilda et Arthur était entré dans la pièce en s'embrassant alors que Gilbert lisait son journal à Matthew.

- Et comment il a su pour _mon _carnet ! J'en n'ai rien à foutre de vos histoires !

- C'est Mathilda, fit Francis, elle aime bien mettre son nez dans ce qu'il ne la regarde pas … Elle m'a dit clairement que Feliciano dans sa classe lui avait dit que son grand frère tenait un journal.

La vérité frappa Lovino comme un poing. Feliciano avait détruit la réputation d'Antonio pour toujours, avait anéanti ses chances de bonne entente avec sa famille, l'avait probablement fait mettre à la porte par ses parents bien trop croyants … Feliciano … Tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas fermer sa putain de gueule ! Il ne pouvait rien garder pour lui ce petit bâtard !

Lovino serra les poings. Trahi par son propre frère. Il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de frapper. Toutes ses émotions faisaient trembler ses mains et des larmes montaient à ses yeux. Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière en le voyant dans cet état, même Antonio avait l'air effrayé.

- JE VAIS TUER CET ENFOIRE DE FILS DE PUTE !

Et d'un coup, il s'enfuit à la recherche de son frère qu'il savait dans une classe avec un connard d'allemand comme à toutes les pauses. Il n'entendait pas Antonio et les autres crier après lui dans le couloir, ni le bruit que faisait ses pas précipité vers la salle de classe. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Feliciano concentré sur un de ses devoirs tandis que son ami allemand lisait le _putain de journal _comme si de rien n'était.

Lovino n'attendit pas que son frère eut levé la tête avant de lui lancer un violent coup de poing au visage. Feliciano s'écrasa sur le sol en pleurant et en se tenant le nez, probablement cassé. L'allemand bondit de sa chaise comme un lion et plaqua Lovino au sol. Sa tête se cogna contre le sol et il fut sonné, ne voyant pas bien lorsque un poing vint se fracasser contre sa mâchoire. Lovino tenta de se débattre, mais il était bien trop faible comparé à la tonne de muscle l'immobilisant.

Feliciano tenta de parler, mais se contenta de cracher du sang. Lovino se dit qu'il avait peut-être été trop fort avec lui. L'allemand se leva et aida Feliciano a se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Merde Feli ! Ton nez et ta mâchoire sont cassés !

Lovino écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il avait été un bel attardé sur ce coup-là. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas agir sur ses émotions, mais aveuglé par la rage, il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il se releva en tremblant et fit un pas vers son frère qui recula alors que l'allemand se mettait protectivement devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! hurla-t-il.

Lovino sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel était son frère, dans l'état dans lequel _il_ l'avait mis. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant, mais cette fois, l'allemand l'empoigna par le col, le poing levé.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?! répéta-t-il.

Antonio et les autres entrèrent à ce moment-là.

- Ludwig ! cria Gilbert en attrapant le poing de l'allemand.

- Va-t'en, Gilbert ! Il a osé s'en prendre à Feliciano !

Et une nouvelle fois, Ludwig donna un coup à Lovino, cette fois dans le ventre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Antonio sorte de sa torpeur et ne se jette sur Ludwig. Gilbert tenta de calmer le jeu en prenant des coups à la place de son frère, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Francis et Matthew se contentaient de demander à tout le monde de ce calmer jusqu'à ce que …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

C'était Arthur Kirkland.

Il y eut comme un commun accord entre Gilbert, Lovino et Antonio. Ils cessèrent tout ce qu'ils faisaient et se jetèrent en hurlant sur Arthur qui se retrouva plaqué au sol, trois paires de poings lui martelant le visage et le ventre.

Lovino pouvait envoyer librement toute sa haine, chacun des coups qu'il portait allaient laisser des marques, des bleus, et il espérait des cicatrices, pour que ce con se souvienne qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier Lovino Vargas. Il y mettait toute son agressivité, libérant son esprit à chaque fois qu'il entendait Arthur crier de douleur.

- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Matthew en pleurant. VOUS ALLEZ LE TUER !

Gilbert fut le premier à se relever en tremblant. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lovino, et enfin d'Antonio après avoir craché au visage de l'anglais.

Arthur était en sang sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus. Matthew et Francis eurent le réflexe de vérifier son pouls et s'il respirait. Le canadien pâlit d'un coup et sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

- Il faut une ambulance pour l'école pour garçon de Saint Joseph ! Un étudiant vient de recevoir un passage à tabac et ne respire plus !

Lovino fit un pas en arrière. Non … Il n'avait quand même pas … Il sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais cette fois, il les laissa couler librement. Feliciano aussi pleurait abondamment. Gilbert tremblait comme une feuille alors que Matthew le repoussait en lui disant de ne plus l'approcher et que Francis tentait le bouche à bouche pour garder Arthur en vie.

- Il faut l'emmener dehors ! L'ambulance sera là d'une seconde à l'autre, dit Ludwig.

L'hôpital était à deux minutes de l'école, mais le bâtiment scolaire était immense, ce qui voulait dire que les ambulanciers mettraient un certain temps à atteindre la classe, à moins qu'ils ne transportent Arthur jusqu'aux grilles du bâtiment.

Lovino était figé, et Antonio fixait le vide. Aucun des deux n'avait idées de ce qu'il fallait faire. L'italien était un putain de surdoué, et là, il était complètement bloqué. Ludwig arracha un des rideaux et le plaça sur le sol à côté d'Arthur. Avec l'aide de Francis, il plaça le corps inanimé d'Arthur dessus, et le levèrent en même temps.

- Il respire, mais très mal, dit Francis alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la porte.

Matthew l'ouvrit pour eux et tous les trois, ils s'enfuirent dans le couloir, attirant les cris de surprise de quelques élèves et professeurs. Ludwig et Feliciano les suivirent rapidement, ne laissant qu'Antonio et Lovino dans la salle. L'italien n'osait pas regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … fit Antonio.

Lovino resta silencieux, fixant une tâche de sang sur le sol.

- Le Seigneur ne me le pardonnera jamais … continua-t-il. Aimer quelqu'un, Il peut comprendre … mais haïr et violenter quelqu'un … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Il s'agrippait désormais les cheveux, tirant dessus alors que des larmes de frustration coulaient sur ses joues. Lovino ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle peine … Ce n'était rien comparé à la fois où il lui avait avoué préférer les hommes.

- Antonio je …

- Non ! Toi tu te tais ! C'est de ta faute ! Si je n'étais pas tombé pour toi, suppôt de Satan, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Tu m'as contaminé !

Lovino se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, et l'italien en avait un peu marre d'être toujours comparé à un démon. Antonio le serra immédiatement contre son corps en pleurant bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Lovi …

- J'en sais rien, bâtard …

Arthur Kirkland n'a pas survécu.

Il est mort pour une chose aussi idiote qu'une petite blague de fin d'année. Gilbert, Lovino et Antonio furent envoyés à la prison juvénile de Saint Joseph. Gilbert n'a plus jamais ouvert la bouche pour parler, pas depuis que Matthew lui a demandé de ne plus jamais lui adressé la parole.

Francis et Matthew ont déménagé en France, laissant cette horrible histoire derrière eux. Seule Mathilda était resté car elle souhaitait poursuivre ses études ici. Elle riait encore de cette histoire, elle qui avait voulu faire les gros titre, elle avait réussi.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que voler deux petits journaux intimes auraient pu créer ce genre d'histoire. Le plus drôle, c'était que tout le monde accusait Arthur … Elle pensait même que l'anglais n'avait jamais su pourquoi il s'était fait attaqué …

Il est mort alors qu'il voulait certainement arrêter un bagarre …

Mais maintenant, elle s'ennuyait … Elle avait accepté de sortir avec Arthur quand il lui avait dit vouloir rendre Francis jaloux ou quelque chose comme ça … et quoi ? Elle n'avait plus rien à faire, et elle avait horreur de la solitude et du calme !

D'ici trois ans, Lovino, Antonio et Gilbert seraient sortis … Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son frère jumeau. En se bandant la poitrine, elle pourrait certainement se faire passer pour lui.

Elle regarda l'article de journal au mur où la photo des trois meurtriers était visible. Elle posa ses lèvres sur Gilbert en souriant.

Elle avait d'autre tour en réserve …

**Fin**

**A/N : PFF HAHAHA ! What the Fuck ! Je savais que ça serait bizarre parce que c'est vraiment écrit sans aucune idée mais alors là … C'est quoi ce truc ? x)**

**Ça commençait si bien, et j'ai pris une route dark … Ça ne m'étonne pas de moi, mais quand même … Cette histoire n'a aucun sens xD**

**Bon, je l'ai enfin terminée, c'est déjà ça … Après un an … Je crois que ma mentalité a bien changé … Les 3000 premiers mots étaient déjà écrit quand j'ai décidé de m'y remettre …**

**Si vous avez des questions, il est probable que je ne puisse pas y répondre moi-même, mais je peux toujours essayer x)**

**Sérieux, je viens de relire la première moitié, et cette histoire s'annonçait bien … et puis BAM ! Let's be DAAAARK ! En plus l'A/N en début de chapitre datant de l'année passée disait que l'histoire était clichée x)**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir relire et corriger mes fautes … Peut-être que d'ici là j'aurais trouvé un meilleur moyen d'écrire cette histoire.**

**J'AI TROP DE CHOSES EN COURS ! MAIS JE PEUX PAS M'ARRÊTER D'ECRIRE ! Sérieux, j'ai presque fini d'écrire entièrement une autre fanfic dont je m'apprête à poster le premier chapitre demain … Mais pour ça, il faut que je finisse le dernier chapitre … Ça s'appelle « Mon Frère est mon Problème » et c'est le pire titre possible x)**

**Bref, un review me ferait trop plaisir ! x)**

**REVIEW ! x)**

**PS : « x) » est mon smiley préféré x)**


End file.
